


Who Drank My Potion?

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian finds a mysterious drink with a sign by it that says "Drink Me".  He drinks it.





	Who Drank My Potion?

It was there sitting on the dining room table, a glass filled with something green. There was a small card in front of it that read “Drink Me”. Damian eyed it curiously. It could be a trap, something Drake set out for him. It could be poison.

He sniffed it. It didn’t smell like any poisons he knew, but that didn’t mean much. The League of Assassins had plenty of odorless, colorless poisons. And the odd green color. What could that mean?

It must be a trap. He would go find Grayson and show him proof that Drake was trying to kill him. Still, the drink smelled nice, a clean minty scent came off it. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a little sip. Slight poisoning would help his case against Drake.

Damian picked it up and took a sip. No poison he recognized. It was cool and refreshing. He drank some more. And more. He drank it until there was nothing left in the glass but a couple of drops. He set the glass down and stepped back. That was a nice drink. Grayson must have left it for him.

“I’m telling you, Bruce, one drink won’t kill you.”

Voices came from beyond the door. Damian spun around. He would be caught with the empty drink. He dived under the table just as Dick and Bruce walked in.

“’Drink me,’” Bruce read. “There’s nothing here.”

“What?” Dick stepped forward. “But I had it sitting right here. Here’s the glass. Someone must have drunk it.”

“How strong was it?” Bruce asked.

“Not very. It’s only liqueur and cream. I really thought it’d be safe here. I don’t know who added the sign.”

Liqueur. Alcohol. Maybe that’s why Damian began to feel funny. Yes, that must be it. He had drank Dick’s alcohol and now he was drunk. They’d have to excuse him; people were always excused when they were drunk. Still, he couldn’t sneak out with Father and Grayson there. He would have to distract them.

“I’ll go make you another,” Dick said.

“That’s all right, Dick,” Bruce said. “I really don’t need to—”

“Come on. It’s the only thing I’ll make you drink, promise.”

“All right.”

They left the room.

Damian crawled out from under the table. Someone else had put that “Drink Me” sign there. Someone who knew Damian would not be able to resist.

Drake.

Damian stormed out of the dining room, and ran smack into Jason.

“Whoa, little man! Where are you going in such a rush?”

“To find Drake. He…he knows what he’s done.”

“And what’s that?”

Damian looked around, then motioned for Todd to come lower. “He got me drunk.”

“He got you—” Jason pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a smirk. “Oh, he did, did he? It wouldn’t have anything to do with a grasshopper and a ‘Drink Me’ card, would it?”

“That’s exactly it!” Damian eyed him suspiciously. “Were you in on it, too?”

“Oh no, not me!” Jason said, innocently. “But, uh, how are you feeling?”

“Drunk,” Damian said, solemnly.

“Ah, then we should hide you before Bruce and Dick get back.”

“Yes, that would be wise.”

“Come on. We can get back at Tim later when you’re sober.”

“A very good plan,” Damian said, and let Jason lead him away.


End file.
